INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE ON PROSTAGLANDINS AND CANCER August 31 - September 2, 1981 It is the objective of the proposed meeting to bring together approximately 250 clinical oncologist and molecular biologists either of whom have worked with prostaglandins for the purpose of exploring the roles of prostaglandins in cancer. As a means of bringing to light the available information regarding these interesting compounds, five major areas will be covered. These areas include: a) An introduction to the chemistry and physiological actions of prostaglandins b) Carcinogenesis and tumor promotion c) Cell replication d) Cell differentiation e) Host-tumor interactions, which will include recent data from therapeutic trials in which prostaglandins and prostaglandin-synthase inhibitors have been added to standard chemo-or radiation therapy protocols. Each area will be presented as a three hour session chaired jointly by an oncologist and molecular biologist, one of whom will have had some experience working with the agents. Principal speakers for each session will be selected by the chairmen, some of whom will be invited to speak based on their abstract which was submitted in the general call for papers. Where necessary to accomodate worthwhile submitted papers, a simultaneous poster session will be held and time alloted for the participants to view papers. After the meeting approximately 25 of the principal participants will meet in a workshop format in order to summarize the salient points which came out during the course of the main meeting. The discussions held in the workshop will be published as either a supplement to a journal or in hardbound copy depending on the available funding.